


Lie to Me

by KlingonEtiquette



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dying thoughts, Everything Hurts, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Yotsuba Arc, Sad, This is really dark, don't read this if you want a happy fic, drama based, this is not a happy fic at all, tv series based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlingonEtiquette/pseuds/KlingonEtiquette
Summary: Quiet as wind through barren branches, Light murmurs, "I'm sorry... L. Lawliet."L hopes his name burns Light's tongue.





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is working off of the idea that L and Light were happy during the Yotsuba Arc, back when Light didn't remember being Kira. It's influenced pretty heavily by the 2015 drama series.

_I will die here_ , L thinks. 

And somehow that's okay. There is peace in this, in knowing that the last face he'll see belongs to the only person he has ever learned to love. He's lived a long time for a lost boy who grew up and he's done so many things—Truly, there is nothing more he wants. Except this. If these moments, these breaths, are L's last, then he will live and breathe them in the arms of... L doesn't quite know what to call Light. His friend? His foe? His only love? Light is all of these things and more, and there isn't enough time to tell him any of that now.  _How long do I have? A minute? It isn't enough time_. 

L falls. He's already fallen so many times, but this time is different. This time is the last. He lets himself fall, unwilling or unable to hold himself up anymore. His knees hit the ground, then his hands, then his shoulder, then his head, and then he's in Light's arms. Light smiles down at him, the corners of his mouth twisted on invisible hooks, stretched too wide. But this is what L wants. If he is to die here, if he is to die now, he wants to die knowing he was right all along. He wants to die knowing that Light thinks the game is over. He wants Light to think that this is victory. He wants Light to feel like a god so that  _someone_ , at least, can watch Light dissolve into dust and sand. L is only sorry to know that someone will not be him. This is the end for him.

Quiet as wind through barren branches, Light murmurs, "I'm sorry... L. Lawliet."

L hopes his name burns Light's tongue. 

"I would have wanted you at my side. Forever..."

L wants to think it's a lie.  _If it is a lie, then lie to me again._

"But this is goodbye."

A tear splashes onto L's cheek. It is not his own.  _No,_ he pleads silently.  _You don't get to feel sorry._

How many seconds are left? Five, ten, twenty? There's not enough time. L is afraid. This is the end and he's scared to die, as if fearing the end will stop it from coming. L clutches at the front of Light's shirt, as if he can hold onto his life like this. It's pathetic. 

When his heart stops, L wonders what he'll see. Will he remember the first time he saw Light's face? Will he relive each laugh, each kiss, each embrace? 

 _Never forget me,_ L prays.  _When you die, I want you to see me. I want you to remember what it was like to watch me die. I want you to hurt. I want you to suffer. I want you to pay._

He doesn't want any of those things.

 _What happened to you? What changed?_  

When his heart stops, L sees nothing. 


End file.
